The Painful Hurt
by Queenie2
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Its about Ginny and her bad memories of Harry.
1. Default Chapter

**A/n:** Hey guys! yeah this is my first fic. I have a couple of poems on fanfiction though... Um this was never meant to turn out like this :S Not so much detail... Oh well that just mean i have to write more chapters! crap! I would like to thank my darling **Evil Spapple Pie**, the one on whom i force all my creations! Love you sweetie! Go check out her work, it's cool! I have different ways to go with this but hmmm.... ok please read and review cause it would mean sooooo much to me! Oh and thank you to my buddies Megan and Jessica for letting me borrow their names. I didn't know anyone in Ginny's grade 'cept for Colin. Ok I'll let you get on to reading now. And please be kind! This is only my first attempt!!!   
  
**Chapter 1: Painful Memories**  
  
_The woman smiled after the kids as they boarded the bus. They reminded her so much of the old days with her friends while they were at school... The group consisted of three girls and three boys, only one couple out of these seemed romantically linked though. The couple was holding hands, looking at ease and utterly complete. She swallowed back a sob, she knew that look, she recognized it from the days when she and... but she didn't want to think of that, after years of hurt she knew that the only thing to do, was just forget. But she couldn't, at the first sight of the kids the painful memories came swirling back, and though there were some happy memories there, the bad ones were so terrible that they were smothering the good ones, leaving the woman to wonder why the group had ever gotten together in the first place. But then she remembered... it wasn't some freak accident, it was that boy. He drew everyone to him, but out of all of them he had chosen her to love, for a while... but that didn't matter anymore. None of it mattered... But the memories wouldn't stop, they kept pushing forward. With a sigh, the old woman let them come, as she had done many times before, and like before she promised herself this was the last time, the last time she dragged up things that part of her wanted to keep hidden...._  
  
"Ginny!" came the shout. She knew who it was calling her name, that magical voice. She willed herself to keep breathing and she turned around to see a pair of bright green eyes on her.  
"Hi Harry, what's up?"   
"Uh, yeah, um nothing much... Hey Gin?"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you, ummm.... I mean, if you want to that is, I mean I understand totally if you don't but..."  
Ginny was stunned, Harry the famous Harry Potter, getting tongue tied around her? Never, he couldn't be, but there he was, standing in front of her stumbling through his words as the came rushing out of his mouth. But wait what was that he had just said? She hadn't caught it properly, it sounded like he had just asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him. "Pardon, what did you just say?"   
"I, umm... just wanted to know if you wanna go with me to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" He gave her a smile that made her knees go weak. "Please?"  
Act normal, she told herself. Stop it knees! "Yeah, sure, that sounds great." She found herself saying.   
"Really?!? Oh great, I mean, cool." He smiled again, and Ginny found her heart in her throat. "Well, I, um... have to get to class now."  
"Oh yeah, class..." She replied, while mentally kicking herself for sounding like such an idiot.  
"I'll see you later?" he asked, searching her eyes.   
"Yeah, ok." 'If he doesn't stop looking at me like that, I think I'll faint,' she thought to herself.   
"Bye, Ginny." He said it as if he really didn't want to say goodbye at all.  
"Bye Harry." She said in an almost whisper. I love you, she wanted to scream after him as he turned to walk away. 'Hmmm, nice butt though,' she thought cheekily. 'And he wants to go to Hogsmeade with ME!!!!!'   
  
Ginny practically skipped to her next class, not caring that it was potions and if she didn't hurry up she was going to be late. As it happened she got there just in time. "Lucky!" said Colin as she slid into a seat next to him. "One second more and you arse would've been in the frying pan! Hey, you looked flushed are you alright?"  
Ginny just nodded, she didn't want to tell anyone her good news just yet. She wanted to hug it to herself for a bit more.   
Potions went fast, well, fast for potions. And Gryffindor only lost 10 points, which was, perhaps, a record - for the least amount of points lost through one Potions lesson.  
She had a spare period now, so she went to the Common Room to see if she could find Hermione, deciding that she wanted to tell the other girl first, before Hermione could found out off Harry. 'And also,' she told herself, 'to see what she thinks about it.'   
Hermione wasn't in the Gryffindor common room, and Ginny wasn't in the mood to go on a search for the girl, no matter how excited she was. Ginny went upstairs to the dorm she shared with the other fourth year girls. No one was in there and Ginny was pleased to have time to herself, to plan out Saturday and what she was going to wear. Ginny lay down on her bed, and her mind was just drifting when a creaking sound brought her out of her Harry trance. But it was only Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. "Hey kitty," Ginny called out. Crookshanks jumped up on Ginny's bed and it was then that she noticed there was a piece of parchment stuck in the cats collar. She pulled it out and read it.  
_Dear Ginny_, it started, _Roses are red, Violets are blue, I never knew beauty, Until I knew you. Are we still on for Saturday? Love Harry._  
Ginny felt her face going red, almost to the same colour as her hair. It was the sweetest thing anyone had every written to her. She sighed and held the piece of paper to her heart. "Oh shit!" she sat up suddenly, he'll want a response. She wasn't that good at writing things like that, maybe she should wait until one of the other girls came up, she could get them to help her. Yes that seemed a good idea, although she could imagine the giggling that some of them would do, especially Jessica. She should just go to Megan, she always had guys hanging off her. She would have to be good at this stuff. Yes, she would get Megan to help, Ginny decided as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Thanks for reading and remember what i said about being kind!!!!! 


	2. It's the Beginning of, well, Something

**A/N:** Hey Guys again! Welcome to Chapter 2! Taking along time to get to the point but u can just fricken wait can't u! Oopsies. Shouldn't swear! Took me along time to write this, sorry I suppose... I need to have more baths; they provide my muse for me:) Love you all... Oh thanks to **Evil Spapple Pie** too! And now on to the story... 

**ESP says:** _Hey, you're making me blush... stop thanking me!_

**Disclaimer:** If I was the owner then Draco and I would never come out of my bedroom, exactly, wishful thinking! 

  
  
**It's the Beginning of, well, Something.**

  
_The woman was pulled out of her memories by the sound of the approaching bus. She stood up and walked forward to make sure the bus driver saw her. As she stepped out of the bus shelter the wind began to play with her long hair, stirring up the ruby red strands and making the woman look like a lion with a mane. She grabbed at her hair irritably and step up to the waiting bus. The bus driver was taken back with the beauty of the woman but still manage to stutter out "$3.50 thanks... miss." But the woman didn't give him a second glance as she dumped the money unceremoniously in his waiting palm. She moved to the middle of the bus, clutching her bag rather protectively. She sat down in an empty seat and started gazing out the window as the memories came running forward..._

Megan had helped Ginny write a note to Harry, it had been full of mushy stuff that Ginny didn't really approve of, but Megan had assured her that it was the correct thing to write. During the week leading up to the Date, as everyone called it, Ginny was a nervous wreck. She could barely keep her mind on her classes. During Transfiguration she was thinking about what should she wear. During Divination she was wondering what he would wear. During Herbology she had the biggest question of all, would he try to kiss her? Ginny wasn't very schooled in that area, in fact the only person she had ever kissed was Dean Thomas, and she didn't think that was very spectacular at all. Things with Harry would defiantly be different, she decided. 

Saturday dawned as a beautiful day, 'Perfect," Ginny thought as she walked down to breakfast. She and Harry had agreed to meet at the front doors at nine thirty, but it was only eight now, she had given herself plenty of time to get ready. Ginny barely ate anything, her stomach was so twisted in knots, and she left the table quickly, saying a quick "hello" to Colin as he walked by. "Good luck," he called out after her. 

"There," said Megan, "I think you are ready now." Ginny felt anything but ready. 

Megan looked at her watch, "You had better get a move on, it's already nine twenty." 

"Ok," replied Ginny. "Megan, thank you for all of your help, I would have never been able to do this without you." 

"Hey, it's cool. Think nothing of it. Ok, I better scoot as well; I have to go meet Justin. Have a ball and don't do anything I wouldn't!" Megan replied with a cheeky grin. 

'Oh Merlin!' Ginny thought to herself. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself, then walked down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room. The halls weren't that crowded, as nearly everyone would be eating breakfast. The journey to the front door was a quick one, with all staircases going her way; Ginny decided that it would have to be a spectacular day now. 

Harry was waiting for her just outside the door, "Er, good morning Ginny." 

"Good morning to you too," 'Handsome', she quickly dispelled that thought deciding it would be easier to spend that day with out those secret comments in her head making her flustered. "Shall we go then?" 

"Yeah, alright then," said Harry, looking as nervous as Ginny felt. 

They had a great day in Hogsmeade. He bought her candy from The Lolly Shop, they both stocked up in Zonko's and they met Ron and Hermione at The Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. But mostly they talked, Ginny found herself opening up to and connecting with a boy that, it had to be said, she had fallen for because of his looks. They talked about everything from Quidditch to schoolwork to Harry's life before Hogwarts to parents to fame to Merlin knows what, Ginny surely couldn't remember it all! But at the same time, Ginny fell totally head over heels in love with Harry, in a different way to before. It just made her wonder how many ways there were to fall in love with a person. 

During the day Harry found every excuse to touch her, and every time he did Ginny felt an involuntary shiver run through her body. As they were walking around, she suddenly found her hand in Harry's, and it felt like the most natural thing to do, like she had been born holding this boys hand. She wished he would try more, every fibre in her body was wanting him; wanting to taste his lips. She felt herself staring unconsciously at those lips, they looked so plump and soft and, 'Ginny focus on the conversation,' she had to keep telling herself, all the time. 

It was late in the afternoon when they started to walk back up to the castle, somewhere around four o'clock. But Ginny had forgotten about time, this day was going to last forever, she had convinced herself it was going to. Because of that, she got a nasty shock when they wound up at the castle doors. "Where are you going now, Gin?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, up to the common room. Got a bit a homework to do I suppose." 

He laughed, "Careful, you'll turn into Hermione! Ok I'll walk you up there then. I have to go to Quidditch practice but I can be a bit late." 

Ginny felt like she was floating, he was going to miss some of Quidditch for her. Wow. 

They reached the Fat Lady's painting all too quickly. "Uh, I won't come in, I have to dash but Ginny... thanks," murmured Harry. And with that he leant in and kissed her hard on her mouth. It took Ginny a moment to realize what was going on but when she did she kissed him back forcefully and hungrily, exploring his mouth with her tongue while he was doing the same to her. 

"Hrmmmm..." The two broke apart quickly to look sheepishly up at the face of the Head of House. "Mr. Potter, I would think that this is the reason you are not at Quidditch practice yet? Causing your teammates to worry and ask me to go look for you?" 

"Uh, yes Professor. I was just on my way now. Bye Gin!" He called over his shoulder as he hurried along the corridor away from Professor McGonagall. 

The woman just looked down at Ginny and said, "Well, it's about time." Before striding off to her office, leaving Ginny to wonder if it was about time that Harry went to Quidditch or another about time... 


	3. The Necklace

Disclaimers are busy enjoying their last few days of freedom before school.   
  


**Don't Ever Leave Me, OK?**

  
_The bus lurched to a stop, but it went unnoticed by the auburn-haired woman. She sat, staring off into space. Someone walking up the aisle knocked over her bag, and almost instantaneously the woman snapped back down into reality. She looked up to see another woman, perhaps in her early thirties, struggling with a small baby and a pram. "So sorry about that," said the woman, dropping into a vacant seat behind the lady, as the baby began to grizzle. "Oh, never mind," replied the redhead in earnest, as she bent over to snatch up the contents of her bag before they rolled away down the aisle of the bus. Sweeping a hand under the seat, her fingers clasped onto something she really didn't want to see at that moment - or any moment, really. Picking it up, the woman brought up the necklace for inspection. It was a shell necklace; many shells of different shape, size, colour and texture all threaded together. At one time the necklace might have been wanted, but not now, not anymore. Now it only served as a painful reminder of what had come to pass. "Ooh, isn't that pretty," said the woman with the baby. The redhead noticed with bitter amusement that the necklace had caught the baby's attention as well, and now the little child stared openly at it, her big brown eyes full of wonder and enchantment. "Yes," answered the redhead, grasping the necklace so tightly now that her knuckles were turning white. The baby's attention was diverted from the necklace as her mother handed her a bottle, and as such neither of them noticed a lone tear that slipped from the glittering blue eyes of the woman with the fiery-coloured hair. The tear trickled slowly down her freckled cheek, and she angrily wiped it away with the back of one of her hands, before unceremoniously shoving the necklace back in her bag. Looking out the window, the woman tried her best to put away the past - lock it up and throw away the key - but her overly bright eyes gave her away, and before long more tears were slipping down her cheeks, unnoticed by the other passengers of the bus._  
  
Harry and Ginny had been unofficially going out for a little over two months, when Dumbledore announced an upcoming trip to the beach. It was Christmas Holidays, and Ginny, Ron and Hermione had stayed behind to spend the magical time-of-year with Harry. There were a few other students staying this year, but they were mainly Ravenclaw's, and certainly there was no one staying that the dream team and Ginny didn't get along with. The trip to the beach was a surprise Christmas present for the students, and it came about partly because the local temperatures were dropping rapidly, plunging them into an icy winter. A trip to a tropical beach for some warmer weather seemed like the perfect idea. They were only going for a day, but Ginny was thrilled, she couldn't wait. Ginny knew she was going to have so much fun - she was in love and for once that someone loved her back.  
  
The twenty-one students and seven members of faculty, whom hadn't gone home for the holidays, traveled to the beach using strictly supervised Portkeys. The excitement turned to astonished gasps as the students landed - they could barely believe their eyes. They had quite literally stepped into the Bahamas, a deserted island no less. Sand stretched for mile upon mile up the beach, and the blue water glinted in the sunlight, beckoning to the entranced students. Almost instantly, clothes and robes were ripped off to reveal brightly coloured bathing suits, and the kids ran for the water, while the faculty brought out the sun umbrellas and beach towels, and settled in for a nice, relaxing day.  
  
Ginny took her time on the beach, allowing herself a pleasurable look at Harry's well-toned body, as he paddled about in the water. Quidditch, she decided, treated him very well. His body was lithe, not too skinny, but with doodle grooves **(A/N: This is what I call the V where a guy's torso connects to his legs. Only guys with six packs and almost six packs have these, guts don't show doodle groves.)** where his torso connected with his legs. He also had a six-pack, which, Ginny had discovered, was surprisingly very ticklish.  
  
"Stop staring!" Hermione said as she walked up to the younger girl.   
  
"Would you?" Ginny replied coyly.  
  
Hermione held her hands up in mock surrender. "Fine then, point taken. Come on let's go in the water."  
  
"Yeah, be there in a sec."  
  
Ginny walked slowly down to the water's edge, keeping her eyes locked on Harry the whole way. He too, she noticed, was watching her, as if she might disappear at any moment. Ginny slipped into the cool water and swam eagerly out to him. When she reached him, however, she was slightly startled as he grabbed her, pulled her in close, and gave her a fierce kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Ginny, coming up for air.  
  
"Just don't leave me, ok?" said Harry, a hint of desperation in his voice. Ginny gazed into his emerald green eyes for a few moments, trying to seek out the lost little boy who had just said that. She smiled reassuringly.  
  
"No fear, I love you too much." Ginny snuggled further into Harry's arms, and the two watched as the other students began to conduct a full on water fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later in the day, when most students were out of the water, and nearly everyone (teachers included) were participating in a Sandcastle Competition that Dumbledore had set up, Harry and Ginny wandered off down the beach. There hands were interlocked, and they strolled lazily across the sand with not a care in the world. Once they were out of sight of the Hogwart's students and staff, Harry suddenly dropped down into the sand, pulling Ginny down with him. Ginny looked at him questioningly, but he just responded by raising his eyebrows seductively. It was all the permission Ginny needed. Quickly she reached up and kissed him on the lips. Harry replied by circling his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. He moved Ginny's long red hair out the way and started kissing her neck. "Mmmmm." Harry smiled at that and turned her around to kiss her on the mouth, quite passionately in Ginny's opinion. Ginny sighed; she could stay like this forever, worry free, happy and in love. But that wouldn't be a good idea, she realized, for she was starting to lose control over herself. Ginny broke off the kiss and stood up, "Come on, let's keep walking."  
  
This time it was Harry's turn to sigh, rather exasperatedly. "Ok."  
  
As they continued walking up the beach Harry would stop every now and then to pick up shells. These were almost immediately stowed away in his pockets, but not a word was said as to why. Ginny just presumed he liked shells.  
  
They had been walking up along the beach for a while now, sitting down under shady palm trees when they felt it was needed and stealing kisses here and there. Ginny loved it; she would have given up forever just to stay there with Harry. Unfortunately though, the sun was sinking and Ginny could hear Ron and Hermione calling out to Harry and her, calling them back and signaling an end to their temporary bliss. Harry and Ginny stopped in their tracks and turned around to begin walking back. In the near distance, they could see Ron and Hermione running up the beach towards them, hand in hand, and smile's on their faces. Ginny was glad that Ron and Hermione had finally worked things out, sometimes her brother was just so... lost. Thank Merlin for Hermione, she could keep him on track.  
  
"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" bellowed Ron, as they caught up to Harry and Ginny. "Come on, Dumbledore says the Portkeys are due to activate in less than fifteen minutes time!"  
  
"Yeah, ok Ron, hold your horses," Harry replied. "We were heading back anyway."  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked back to the group of Hogwart's teachers and students in silence. No one really wanted to leave, being on a beach so far from civilization made life seem so innocent and worry free, and everyone had heavy heart's about heading home, knowing that the darkness was growing, lives were being lost. Each of them knowing that there would come a time when Harry would have to once more face Voldemort, and if possible, defeat the dark wizard. Ginny tried to keep Harry's mind away from dark thoughts like Voldemort, though, she always made sure he was smiling.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Several months after the trip to the beach, Ginny's birthday came up. She was showered with gifts from her friends and family. Her mother, as per usual, had sent Ginny a jumper with a large love heart on the front. Ginny blushed thinking of the hints that Harry and her were receiving from her family. The next present was a book from Hermione, entitled "The Depths of Your Magical Dreams". Ginny was thrilled about this; she had wanted to read the book for quite some time. 'Trust 'Mione,' Ginny thought. She got a huge bag of sweets from Honeydukes from Ron. As soon as Ginny had opened this present, she promptly hit Ron over the head, claiming that he was trying to make her fat.   
  
While all her presents were good, the most wonderful present was the one Ginny received off Harry. It had entranced Ginny the second it had slid out of the wrapping paper. It was a stunning necklace of shells. Ginny picked it up to examine, running her smooth fingers over the dints and grooves in the shells. "Oh my gosh, Harry, thank you so much! It's beautiful!"  
  
"I made it myself, well Hermione helped me a bit." He smiled, "They're the shells I was picking up at the beach that day." He drew her in for a hug. "I love you Gin, don't forget that and don't you ever leave me, ok?"   
  
Ginny was shocked again by this outburst, but she hid it, replying calmly, "I love you too Harry. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." 'Not without you at least,' she thought to herself, as he placed the necklace around her neck and did up the clasp. 


End file.
